When Two Worlds Collide
by Icy Pen
Summary: When a young student named Tatsumi Takahashi joins an all girls IS school, Soon after joining he is "blinded" and was sent into another world filled with monsters called "Grimm" and powerful crystals called "dust". Can he survive in both worlds or will he crumble under pressure? I DO NOT OWN THE ANIMES! M for language and maybe smut? (I really don't know if I should or not)
1. A New Beginning

**Hello! Its me TheGreatAzn and this is my first anime fanfic! Please PM me if there is any mistakes and/or suggestions for future stories! (I have 14 chapters ready so any ideas will be implamented in chapter 15 instead of earlier chapters! Thank you for your time.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Chifuyu had been waiting all day for information on the new IS pilot, who supposedly a boy.

"Chifuyu-sama the file is now accessible" Maya said while at the foot of her door.

Chifuyu the quickly uploaded the file and opened it up.

File: 256 / Authentication level: 5 of 5

Name:Tatsumi Takahashi

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Hair: black

Eye color: Brown (eyes also transform to red left and yellow right) eye patch on right eye.

Height: 165 cm (5.42 feet)

Weight: 52 kg (114.64 pounds)

Blood type: O

Place of Birth: N/A

IS Tier: unknown Tier

IS Name: Bloody Mary

IS Deactivation object: Dog Tags

Background Information: Born of Japanese descent but was raised in the German Army. Speaks fluently in Japanese, German, French, Chinese, and English. Retains his rank as Captain in the Black Rabbit army and served as Laura Bodewig's third in command.

Other information: N/A

Current Information: Off-duty in America. All of his IS abilities are offline and is informed to be incognito. Attack him with multiple IS units.

"Interesting...this is the guy for the academy." Chifuyu said.

Day of pickup:

"So I would be able to use my IS at this academy?" I said.

"Yes, and here are your dorm room and classroom information." Maya said while handing me a note card.

"Well alright then…" I finally said.

Orientation:

I first approached to the front of the school in my school uniform, but for some reason I felt a little off. "It is probably because I am the second male student here.." I thought. I sighed and carried my bags into my room. I then got to my room, 1025, and walked in. I was shocked as Ichika, my roommate, had a unclothed miss in his bed. I quickly stood stiffly and covered my eyes.

"I am sorry but could you please put some clothing on." I said sternly. The girl laughed and grabbed my arm. In shock, I then flipped her to the ground in a matter of seconds. She had been out cold, so I draped a blanket around her and started to unpack. Then, my roommate came out of the bathroom, I then stood up to greet him.

"Hi Ichika, I am Tatsumi, I will be your new roommate." I said while shaking his hand.

"Uh the body…" he said.

"She was unclothed and I covered my eyes, then she approached me and I flipped her, out of surprise of course." I said. Then the girl got up and wrapped the blanket around her body.

"Hey, I don't think that's how you treat girls.." she said.

"I had thought you were trying to use your body as a weakness and try to kill me." I said. "It wouldn't be the first time that has happened before…"

"You seeing a naked girl?" Ichika asked.

"No, almost dying.." I said. I quickly looked at my watch. "It is time for class"

Then the three of us walked to class. I quickly stood at the front of the class and saw a sea of young ladies and then one boy. I introduced myself:

"Hello, I am Tatsumi Takahashi, and I am ready for many of the experiences I will have at this school. Having been to many prestigious militaristic schools I will serve and protect my fellow classmates." I said while bowing from my waist. Then all I heard was girl screams and the instructors orders to quiet down.

"Take your seat Tatsumi." the Teacher said. I quickly sat down and looked around me, it appears that I was watched by everyone in a lust way. I thought, "this is going to be a long day" and sighed while opening my textbook.

Soon after class, there was a recess and lunch period. I walk out of class and was heading to the fields until I felt a tug on my jacket. I turned around and a blonde girl waved, hello.

"Hi there! Welcome to IS academy, I am Charlotte and this is…." she said but then I saw my commanding officer. I quickly straightened my uniform out, stood up tall, and saluted to Commander Laura Bodewig. To my surprise, Laura punched me in the stomach and I knelt down. Using my peripheral vision, I could see that everyone saw what had happened. Then, I saw Laura shed a tear.

"Laura?" I asked. Then I got a swift left punch and felt blood gush from my nose. I quickly stood up and gave her another salute even though my uniform had become bloody from the nosebleed.

"I still see that you're still loyal...go clean yourself off." Laura said while tossing me her handkerchief. I quickly took the handkerchief and covered my bloody nose. Then the girls crowded over me asking if they could assist me.

"No...really...I am okay" I said while pushing out of the crowd. They also followed me to my room. I closed the door and took a shower, washing away all the blood from my face. When I got out of the shower and into the sleeping quarters, I saw Ichika holding down Laura. I quickly clothed myself in the bathroom and was almost out the door when Ichika called me back.

"Yes?" I said.

"Laura wants to say something to you." Ichika said.

"Training starts in o'six hundred, at arena 3, so get some sleep…" Laura said. I nodded and gave a quick salute and walked out of the room. I was going to the cafeteria for some dinner for I had not eaten since breakfast. As I got my Dinner I was looking for a table when the blonde girl waved me to her table. I sat down and saw Ichika, Laura, the blonde lady, and two other girls.

"Tatsumi, let me introduce everyone to you." Ichika said. "This is Houki" he pointed at the sister of the creator of IS. "Then there is Rin" he then pointed to the Chinese Representative. "Then there is Cecilia" he said while pointing at the Representative of England. "Lastly, there is Charlotte" I then suddenly remembered who the blonde lady was.

"Hello everyone." I said.

"So I heard Laura, punched you so hard your nose started bleeding." Rin said.

"It does not matter, I will always serve my commanding officer, even to my grave." I said justly. Then everyone had suddenly got quieter as I ate, and left the cafeteria for some sleep.

I woke up ate 530 hours and dressed myself for training. I ran my way to the arena to wait there until I left, which was about 20 minutes until class time. After class we had Special training and I had to be tested for a teacher.

"Ok Tatsumi you will have to do a test to see where you are, experience wise." Chifuyu-sensi said. I summoned my IS:Bloody Mary and a black and red mech appeared. It was a IS that I had personally made, making it impossible to copy and use. Then targets appeared all around me and I started to laugh. Everyone in the stadium was puzzled at my action.

Then I deactivated my IS and activated a body suit that only granted me an arm cannon and a Katana for weapons. I flew around and shot and sliced the targets when the time started. At the end of the round, I scored a 4000, the same score as the Director Chifuyu. Everyone was amazed at the score as the representatives only had between 3000 and 3500.

I walked back into the mechanical room and waited for some service.

"Hi, how can I help you?" the girl said.

"Hello, I need some supplies and tools for a bit." I said.

"I see alright, but can I see you do your work? I saw what you did out there and that was amazing." the girl said.

"Um sure but for some stuff I'll have to ask you to step back, I made this IS with my bare hands and it has its secrets." I said. then after a few hours of work I finished and held what looked to be an assault rifle.

"An assault rifle?" the girl said?

"No, its an automatic rail gun that can be used in 3 ways: close quarters= converts into a pistol and shoots like a shotgun, mid-range= automatic shots that pack a punch, and finally long-ranged= needs to be charged but will pulverize an IS straight through." I said while testing it in the firing range.

Then a crowd applauds and a set the weapon down and bow.

"So I was going to ask, if you want to join us Mechanics? By the way I am Kate." the girl who helped me said.

"An English name?" I asked. "I will be happy to help you guys."

I then walked back to my room, tired, and walked into my room when I was knocked back into the hall from an explosion.


	2. Flashbacks

**Hello this is the second chapter!PM me for any suggestions and/or mistakes in the chapters! Also give it a review also...It helps alot!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Flashbacks

I was knocked back and a bit of the door impaled me, right in my stomach. I propped myself up on the wall I landed on. Then an IS unit picked me up from my neck and smiled at me.

"The stolen IS:Arachne…" I said weakly. I quickly pulled out the railgun I had made earlier and charged it for the long-ranged ability.

"Smart boy, before you die let me tell you my name… it is Autumn" she said with a crazy look.

"Well Autumn, its your time not mine." I said while firing the railgun into her chest. She looked into her open chest, smiled, and fell over and died. I fell to the ground on my feet, pulled out the door piece from my stomach, and grabbed her IS unit. Then sat on the ground leaning against the wall while the Director came to the scene.

"Phantom Task? why now?" she asked. I then tossed her the stolen IS unit and blacked out. I woke up and Charlotte was there looking at me.

"My head is in your lap isn't it…" I said.

"Why? Do you not want me to…" Charlotte said.

I interrupted her saying, "No No just wanted to know" I then dug my head in her lap when the others came into the room.

Then all of the girls started screaming and shouting for some reason and I started to get up but grunted. I pointed at Ichika saying, "Help me up, I have to train, for I will get weak laying here. I wrap my arm around his neck and we go to the training center. The trainer tried to stop me but i pushed her away and started to train the pain away. After four hours of lifting weights, push-ups, sit-ups, and hand to hand combat.

Then I went into my room which had been repaired and showered. I looked at my wound and all I saw was a scar where the hole was. I grew tiresome being alone so I stopped by Charlotte and Laura's room. I knocked on the door and heard a scream and bursted in the room gun at hand. I jumped into the room to find Charlotte holding Laura down, both in cat pajamas.

"Do it do what I told you to..." Charlotte said. Then they both "Meowed" and "Purred" as a cat, licking paws.

"Commander!" I yelled. She stopped and started to resent what she had done.

"Your so cute!" I said finally petting her head.

"Hey! Im still you commanding officer!" Laura squealed. I laughed and laughed so much that I started to cough and cry.

Then Laura leaped from the bed, to my defenceless body and pinning me to the floor. I then looked away and tried to get away, but I could not because it was my commander.

"Laura...please get off of me…" I said.

"No… I am a tiger that will fight its prey…" Laura said. Suddenly I feel power surge throughout my body and I rolled over and pinned Laura.

"Hey! Not fair you cannot use your ability on me! You know it didn't work on me!" Laura complained. I started to kiss her neck and then felt something get stabbed into my chest. I suddenly lost control of my body and flopped on the ground.

"Really sorry about that Tatsumi, I thought that you were more resistant to your abilities" Laura said while injecting me with another substance that made my move again.

"I did, its because of you, I will serve you and that is my weakness...you…" I said. "I have devoted my life to serve my commander with my life and is prepared to die for you" I said while bowing. Then I saw a knee smash into my face, and blood is coming out of my nose again.

"Idiot.." Laura said while stepping over me. Charlotte the came over and got a cloth for my bloody nose. Then she started to dab my nose with the cloth.

"There, all gone." Charlotte said. Then we kissed, but I pulled away.

"I can't, I'll do the same thing I did to Laura to you." I said. "I don't want to do this…"

"So you don't like me?" Charlotte said annoyed.

"No, its just that when my ability is activated...I can't control it" I said. Then she smiled and kissed me on the cheek and got up when Ichika walked into the room. I quickly got to my feet and ran out of the room and into my room.

2 Weeks Later

"What should we do for the Festival coming up?" Charlotte asked the class.

"Oh spin the bottle with Tatsumi and Ichika!" one girl said.

"No!" Ichika and I said in unison.

"How about a Maid cafe again?" Laura said.

"Oh that was so good!" one girl said.

"It was alright…" Houki said. It was no use, Ichika and I were going to be butlers.

1 hour after Festival

"Tatsumi, go put the remaining decorations to this place" The Director said while handing me a little map. After a while of following the map I got to the area. Then ropes bound me down and a bag was on my face.

Then I was tied to a chair and the bag was pulled off of me.

"Whats going on here?" I said while struggling with the ropes.

Then light go on and the group was there wearing very provocable clothing except Ichika, who was not there.

"A Test!" The director said. I started to grumble and I was unbound. After multiple slow dances with the girls I was pulled into a wall outcove.

"Class President Tatenashi?" I said.

"shh...quiet now I have to be quick.." she said while smiling. As she was trying to kiss me the Director came to me in a very provocative bunny costume.

"Director?" I said.

"Just shut up and lets go." Chifuyu said while tugging me to the dance floor. The lights dimmed and we then started to slow dance.

After the dance, the lights go back on and it had been a party for me.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone cheered.

"Thank you everyone"I said. "You didn't have to do all of this for me…"

"But we had to!" Charlotte cheered. After all the cakes, cookies, and food I was finally going to my room.

"Ah...so...tired" I said while quickly falling asleep in my bed. I was quickly woken up by Houki's scream to Ichika.

"Why don't you love me!" Houki screamed.

"It's not like I don't like you…" Ichika said.

"What is going on?" I said while leaning up from my bed. Then the both of them stopped fighting and and a shocked expression on their faces. I quickly looked down at my body and found Charlotte naked and beside me.

"Good morning" Charlotte said while popping her head out fully. I suddenly looked away.

"Charlotte...can you please put some clothes on?" I pleaded.

"No, I am doing this for you…" Charlotte said. Then Laura bursted into the room like usual.

"Tatsumi! What happened to practice..." Laura said.

She then ran to my bed side and attempted to punch me. I quickly grabbed her fist and twisted her arm behind her back, letting go when she gave up.

"You are getting weaker by the second…" I said but was interrupted by her slap. After the slap she started to cry.

"Laura? I was just…" I said quietly.

"Where the old Tatsumi...the one from the Battle of Saint Petersburg" she said while rubbing her eyes. I quickly pushed Charlotte and Laura off the bed.

"Why did you bring that up Laura?" I asked. "Did you think I wouldn't remember?"

I quickly grabbed my car keys and stormed out of the room.

Laura POV

Quickly calming myself down Ichika came to me to comfort me.

"I know that this is a bad time, but what happened in Saint Petersburg…" he said.

"Its a long story so get ready." I said sheepishly. Everyone sat around me and waited for the story to start.

Flashback: 30 seconds before attack

"Ready equipment, Dropzone in 30 seconds!" Tatsumi yelled inside the armored bus. 26 Soldiers were stacked together, sitting side by side, checking their guns and armor.

"Equipment check completed, ready when you are commander!" I said to Tatsumi.

Ichika interrupted the story. "He was your commander before?" he asked.

"Question at the end please." I said while continuing the story.

Tatsumi then looked at me. "Hey kid you don't look so good." He said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I said sheepishly.

"You're going to be fine just stay by me ok?" He said. I quickly nodded. Then the back door opened and we stormed out of the bus into a open field. I jumped off the bus and was then nudged to the ground and was unconscious. My vision fading I saw Tatsumi get stabbed in the eye and fall to the ground, motionless. Water was splashed onto me and I woke up to see Tatsumi there.

"Your eye…" I said.

"Its fine, I can't believe you survived kid." He said. "I guess the pile of bodies hid you from the Russians." I quickly looked around and found millions of bodies scattered on the ground. after a live body count twelve remain out of 6 million troops. It was just Me, Tatsumi, 3 scouts, 3 engineers, and 4 assault troops. It was odd that this time Tatsumi was not telling us to scavenge for food and ammunition but he was the commander and I did not dare to oppose him.

After a week on rations and walking, we finally made it to the safe house in Moscow.

"You guys give me your weapons except your sidearm and the ammo for it." he said. "Don't question it."

We gave him everything and he stuffed them in a dufflebag. He then handed us civilian clothes.

"Go to that building and look at the safehouse, when I say the word 'checkmate' hit the button and run for your life." Tatsumi said while handing me a detonator. We then got into our places.

He walked with a soldier named Nina, in the safehouse and was suddenly surrounded by Russian agents.

"So where are the others…" he said.

"There in that building, and there playing chess...checkmate my friend…" He said. I then clicked the button and smoke surrounded the room.

"Multiple targets approaching the room…" Nina said but suddenly getting shot.

"Checkmate!" Tatsumi yelled and I pushed the button again and the room exploded, engulfing in flames. The soldiers pulled me out of the sight of the room, got into a car, and escaped.


	3. A Rough Road Ahead

**Hey guys, this is the next chapter for my story I hope you enjoy! Expect the crossover to be in chapter 4! Chapter 4 hype!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Rough Road Ahead

After 2 years of silence, Tatsumi came back to Germany after a prisoner exchange program. He was quickly demoted for his acts and was placed in my command. I then ended the story.

"I see...so you had a strong relationship with Tatsumi then?" Charlotte asked.

"No!" I said while looking away while blushing.

Tatsumi POV

After a long ride in my 2012 Dodge Challenger, I parked it in the front of the dorms. I went back into the room and everyone was still there.

"Hey, look I'm sorry Laura I shouldn't of stormed off like that we can talk…" I said but was interrupted when Laura hugged me.

"Don't leave me again…" she said while hugging me tighter.

"I promise" I said while petting her on the head. "So this means in a radius right?" I asked. "I would not want to walk in the girls bathroom or anything…"

Suddenly my communicator buzzed and I held out my arm to a wrist tablet and answered the call.

"Tatsumi, report to my office right now…" The Director said while ending the call. I quickly changed into my uniform and walked to her office.

"You wanted to see me Director…" I said but was suddenly pinned to the wall. It was Chifuyu-sensei only in her underwear.

"Director...please...stop" I said.

"You are very aroused are you?" She said while kissing me. Then my ability activated and then I escaped her grasps and then laid her on the floor. I then kissed her neck and then snapped back. I then hit her pressure point and she fell asleep. I took off my jacket and clothed Chifuyu and called for Maya.

"Can you get her into her room please?" I asked.

"You can count on me" Maya said while carrying Chifuyu to her room. I then went to my own room and found Ichika and Cecillia kissing.

"Uh Tatsumi, your back." I chika said. I quickly nodded and gathered my stuff and left the room.

I knocked on Laura's room door.

"Uh Hi Laura can I come in?" I asked. Then she opened the door, she had only her uniform shirt on.

"I am sorry to bother you again but can I stay in your room for tonight?" I said. "Ichika has the room a mess and his stuff is everywhere…"

"Yea sure." She said while rubbing her eyes. I thank her and walk into her room.

"Um how will the sleeping arrangement work?" I asked. "Charlotte is already asleep in her bed."

"You will sleep with me in my bed…" Laura said while blushing. I quickly scooped Laura from her feet and laid her on the bed. I then quickly undressed and dressed into shorts and a shirt, then jumping into bed.

I woke up and found Laura and Charlotte clutching my body and still fast asleep. I gently got out of their bed, got my things and went back to my own room. After taking a shower I went to the Dining Hall and ate breakfast. I was approaching my dorm room when Laura jumped on me and flung me backwards. I knocked my head on the ground and was unconscious.

Waking up hurt a bit but I was in Laura's bed again. Jumping off the bed I went around looking for everyone but I couldn't find them. I also tried to contact them from their communicators but could not get ahold of them. Suddenly, I got a call from Maya.

"Maya? Where is everyone?" I asked. "Where are all of the students?"

"Listen Tatsumi get to safe zone…" She said but then was cut off. Then something came out of the shadows so I quickly pulled out my pistol and aimed it at the object.

"Colt 1911? Very nice choice…" The director said while stepping into the moonlight.

"Director...you startled me…" I said while lowering the gun. Then she pushed me to the ground making me hit my head again on the floor.

"Ow… why?" I asked while getting up. Then Chifuyu-sensei pushed me back on the floor and kissed me.

"You're quite handsome…" Chifuyu said. "Maybe you...want do something...besides this?" She said while kissing me.

"Stop this…Chifuyu-sensei…" I said. Then a towel was brought to my mouth, it was chloroformed.

Laura's POV

"We have intruders going into the schools going to lockdown level: 4" The Director said in the intercom. "Any trainers or students with personal IS report to Arena 3."

I quickly jump over desks and ran to Arena 3. After I got there, we were debriefed and were stations around the school.

I was paired up with Charlotte, a mid-range IS user. We had patrol around the Arena's with Ichika and Houki.

"Getting multiple enemy signatures from Arena 1" I said. "Going to check it out…" I went to the Arena and found 5 military-grade IS. I activate my shoulder-mounted rail gun and fired it at the enemy group. After eliminating the military IS I went back to my post.

Ichika was fighting off one of the Phantom Task members while Houki and Charlotte were down on the floor of the Arena. Ichika's shield dropped and was about to be finished until Tatsumi swooped in and parried the blade attack.

"Go grab Houki and Charlotte and get out of here!" Tatsumi said while fighting Ichika's enemy. "Don't just stand there, Go!" Ichika then went down and grabbed Houki's and Charlotte's body. After he left Tatsumi activated my dual sword attack and started to attack. They were both a perfect match for this match as they blocked each others moves with impressive speeds while in the air.

The enemy was still standing so Tatsumi initiated last ability, Panzer Strike. After his transformation I had 2 rapid-firing rail guns and rocket launchers all over his body. I then set my IS to deactivate when my shields are depleted and flew to help Tatsumi. I then landed on the Arena floor and fired all of my weapons at once. But after the thick fog went away she was still there, the Phantom task member and Tatsumi no where to be found. My shields dropped to zero and my IS deactivated. I fell to the ground and grabbed a grenade from my pouch and threw it at the enemy's IS. I was running to the safe zone where I was told that Tatsumi was captured.

Tatsumi POV

I suddenly woke up, bound to a chair and a camera facing me. Then the Phantom Task Leader, Squall Meusel approach the camera and read something off a note card.

"Congratulations students and staff of IS Acadamy, you will be watching a live recording of out torture to this young and quite cute student! Oh what fun!" she said.

"M you go first." she said and walked out of the room. Then M took off her visor and I saw someone familiar.

"D-Director?" I asked. Then I heard her laugh and I was kicked on the left side of my face. Then she sat on my lap, facing me.

"Incorrect, but close...you see we are related…but back on topic, where is your IS?" she said.

"It burned up, I used too much energy…" I said coldly.

"Oh what a shame, but you...are very...attractive…" she said while kissing me. After a while Squall came back into the room and found us kissing.

"Hey! Why didn't you tell me? I call first!" she said. Then I turned my head and started to kiss Squall. When they were starting to relax I head-butted them both. I then broke the chair and smashed pieces of the chair on both of them, then spitting the kiss out on them.

"I am so sorry guys, that was the only ticket for me to get out of here…" I said in the camera. I ran out of the room and found a lot of paid military men in the hall so I quickly ran on the wall and came into a large space with a open window. But I felt a shock of electricity go to my body and fell to the ground. I woke up and my hands and feet were handcuffed to a steel chair that was welded to the floor.

"Sorry for that interruption folks but we are back!" Squall said. After a few beating, cut parks from whips and knives; they stopped and smiled.

"So are you ready now?" M asked.

"For...What.." I said while panting. Then I felt that shock-like feeling around my body, and this had happened for 6 times. Then she crept closer and started to kiss me again. Then jabbed a knife into my stomach.

"How does the feeling of betrayal feel?" She said while smiling.

"If...you're going to...kill me...then do it already!" I yelled, then quickly smirking. She took the knife out of my stomach and swiped the knife at my throat. I heard a "ok" in the background and she stopped.

"You...missed...idiot…" I said.

"The whole thing was not to kill you" M said. "But recruit you"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

A few months later

I woke up in my room and walked down to the living area where two unidentified people appeared. I quickly jumped over the couch, two M1911's in hand and found M and Squall sitting there.

"Oh it is you guys, I almost killed you there." I said while putting the weapons back in their holsters.

"Your Mission T, Infiltrate IS acadamy and get back IS:Bloody Mary." Squall said.

"Yes ma'am." I said while walking out of the room.


	4. A Whole New Perspective

**Hey Guys, sorry about the wait, I was really busy with school with Finals this week. I will post the next chapter soon so stay tuned!**

**-TheGreatAzn**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Whole New Perspective

10 minutes before attack

I quickly observed out the classroom from afar, it seemed that they were having a regular class day. I finally found the objective, IS:Bloody Mary. Then the platinum blonde girl walked in front of the class, and that is when I decided to strike.

I jumped into the class, shattering the glass, putting the bandana over my mouth and nose, and quickly stealing the IS unit.

"Hello again Laura, it seems that we meet again." I said while unsheathing my dual katana's.

"I don't know thieves." She said while pulling out her combat knife.

"I believe this is where you randomly gave me a bloody nose? Do you remember?" I asked.

"Tatsumi?" She said while hugging me.

I pushed her to the ground and upholstered my pistol and shot her in the stomach.

"Whoever gets up gets it!" I said. I walked to the front of the class and motion Maya to get in a seat. I sheathed my katana's and upholstered my other pistol and stood at the podium.

"Hello once again…" I said.

"Why are you doing this Tatsumi?" Charlotte asked while started to cry.

"Get up here Charlotte…" I said. "Now!" She quickly got up and walked to me. I turned her towards me and I used my left hand to wipe her tears.

"Its going to be ok...Its almost over…" I said while my pistol coughed and was aimed at her stomach. She fell down and started to cry again. Then I shot Houki, Cecillia, Ichika, and Rin in the stomach. Chifuyu then waked into the room in her full uniform.

"You will pay for that…" She said while firing upon me. I quickly blew a hole in the class wall and entered the halls.

"Bring the helicopter to my location, Chifuyu is on my tail…" I said into my bluetooth.

I then fired behind me and got my other pistol out and shot at the window where the helicopter was.

As soon as I got in the helicopter a gunner armed with a mini gun fired at the school as we got away.

"Tatsumi get back to the base and swap suits, we are going to attack the school with all we've got…" M said. After a quick change we were back to the assault on the school.

"Drop me at the medical bay window!" I yelled to the pilot. He quickly nodded and swung the helicopter to the window and I jumped in. I saw everyone still recovering from the shots. The only person who was uninjured in the room was Maya and Kate.

"Don't move…" I said while pointing both of my pistols at the two.

"Tatsumi...reset...code:23D56" Laura said fro the bed next to me. I then was snapped from my brainwash and remembered everything. I quickly took off the suit and held a taser gun in my hand. I quickly tossed it to Maya.

"Shoot me with it…" I said. "You have to do it...you will jog my memo…" I said but then was interrupted with the shot.

Moments later I woke up to Maya and Kate looking at me. I quickly got up and started to get to Laura's bed.

"We have to get out of here." I said while pushing the beds into a secret room under Arena 1. "I'll hold them off from the outside, whatever you do...Do not open this door for anything unless I say its ok." I then closed the door when I walked out. I went back into my suit and rebooted it so that it could not be traced. I then ran to the Arena's and saw M fighting Chifuyu.

I then snuck up on M and striked her neck causing her to go unconscious.

"I'm sorry about all the…" I said but was interrupted by a punch then a kiss.

"I'm glad your back, but I don't appreciate you shooting the students…" Chifuyu said.

"The group is in the secret room in Arena 1" I said. "Get everyone in there, the place has a lot of room. Also tie up the girl please, I have some questions for her."

After the battle

It seem that no damage was made to the school and it only was the Arena' attack team was small, 10 insurgents and M. I escorted M to one of the detainment cells and started to question her.

"So, what was your intention on attacking the school?" I asked. She sat there still and quiet, then I slapped her across the face.

"Tell me dammit!" I yelled. Then Kate walked into the room.

"Kate? what are you doing he…." I said. Then she injected me with something green.

"I'm sorry Tatsumi...business is business…" she said while untying M from the chair. I had sudden blurry vision of their escape.

I woke up by the cold rushing water that drenched me.

"What happened Tatsumi? M is gone!" Chifuyu said.

"Kate...Betray...bastard…" I said groggily while standing up slowly. Walking out of the room was the difficult part as I was still drugged. I then walked until I found Laura and fell on her, going unconscious again. We never saw them again.

A few days later, after the incident

"So we are on Winter break...what are you guys doing?" I asked the group as we walked out of our last class.

"Well...nothing..." They all replied.

"Then why don't we celebrate Christmas together?" I asked. After the agreement I sat up my dorm room, which I only inhabited. Before putting the star on the tree I heard a knock.

"Come in!" I said. Laura quickly ran into the room, closing the door and locking it.

"So how do I look Tatsumi?" She asked. I turned around and saw her in a very short Santa dress, a little too short for the innocent eyes of mine.

"Please put something more on besides the dress..." I pleaded while covering my eyes.

"I wore stocking...can't you see them?" She asked. After further inspection I sighed. Then I was shot in the shoulder in my room.

The World of Remnant

I fell to the floor and were surrounded by people in the classroom. I quickly swiped everyone to the ground and kicked-flipped up. My IS was gone but I still had my armor and weapons.

"You're going to pay for that" a blonde girl said in English while her eyes glowed with red. She then went for a left jab, which I had dodged, but suddenly shot me to the wall. I fell to the ground and clutched my bloody shoulder. I slowly got up and waved her to move forward.

"You've got a lot of guts strange dude..." She said.

"You know I do have a name you know... It's Redd..." I said. " Would you give me the luxury of killing me, I will bleed out in a bit."

"How are you bleeding?" She asked.

"Before I was here...I was shot..." I said. "I'm sorry where am I?"

"The you're in Vale" she said. I quickly sat up on the wall and laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" The blonde girl asked while kneeling next to me while still holding out her fists.

"It seems that I've gone from my world to yours." I said while pulling a med-kit from my backpack.

I took a syringe out of my med-kit and stabbed it into my arm. Then got thin pliers and handed it to the blonde.

"Take this and yank out the bullet out of me..." I said.

"You know, I do have healing dust on me..." A platinum blonde said while stepping into me view.

"Yea, and I also have wing that will fly me to cotton candy land" I said. Then she blew the dust on my wound and slowly the bullet came out of my shoulder, and closing the wound up.

"Well I've severely underestimated this world..." I said while getting up. I then unsheathed my combat knife.

"Are you still going to fight me? After we healed you?" The blonde girl asked while getting ready.

"Rule 1: never underestimate your enemy, you healed me that was your choice." I said. She then ran up to me and I swiftly jabbed my finger into her pressure points, making her fall to the ground. Then a short black haired girl with red highlights.

"Let me guess, you're her sister?" I asked.

"How do you know that...have you been stalking us?" She asked.

"No...I just got here...but my scanner readings show your heart rate and your emotions off the charts, meaning she would have to be your relative and or a close friend." I said. "And another frequent question is that do I have X-ray vision that goes through clothing...the answer is no" I said. Then the girl ran up to me with her scythe, I the parried her attack with my knife and hit her with the handle of my knife. She fell to the ground unconscious.

Then a girl came out behind me, a blacked haired girl with a bow. I quickly rolled away from her attack, then dusting myself off. She then went to strike me, but I was too fast and pinned her to the ground. Suddenly I was knocked out.

A few hours later

My vision was hazy and saw Laura in front of me.

"Laura...Laura..." I said but then woke up fully and went to grab the girl but my hand was then frozen to the wall.

"What were you trying to do you mongrel?" the platinum blonde girl asked.

"I had thought you were someone I knew from my world." I said.

"Oh...sorry..." She said while thawing my hand from the wall.

"Why are you helping your enemy?" I asked.

"I don't think that you are my enemy..." she said.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the dorms, on my bed..." She said while blushing.

I quickly got up off the bed and apologized. "Please excuse my rudeness!" I said while bowing.

"Apology accepted?" She said in question. I then stood up and the other three girls I defeated were there, they were puzzled.

"So since you might be here a bit, the headmaster assigned you to my team, Team RWBY!" The black and red haired girl said with enthusiasm.

"So I can learn what this world is about..." I said quietly. "Sorry, what were your names? I didn't catch them..."

"I'm team leader! Ruby!" The black and red haired girl said. "She is my sister, Yang" she said while pointing to the blonde. "She is Weiss." She said while pointing to the platinum blonde. "And last but not least, Blake." She said while pointing to the black haired girl, who was staring at me.

"Uh, hello everyone..." I said. "So where is my room?" I asked.

"Teams share rooms so here is your room." Ruby said. I panicked, reaching for the door knob but I was grabbed by my shirt and pulled me to the group again.

"What's wrong? You can trust us with anything." Ruby said.

"Well I'll have to tell you about my past for this to make sense." I said with a sigh.

After the story

"So you are a military born super soldier?" Ruby asked. "Awesome!"

"Well I serve another purpose also..." I said while my face turning little red.

"What is it?" Ruby said in amazed.

"Could I get a volunteer?" I asked. "But I warn you...this is something in a more personal level..."

"Blah blah blah I'll do it." Yang said. I then handed Ruby a syringe.

"If I cannot control it...inject this into me..." I said.

"Alright Yang...kiss me..." I said while getting embarrassed.

"What?" She yelled.

"If you want to know all of what I am and what I do...you have to do this..." I said. Then she kissed me. I felt a surge of energy flow throughout my body. I quickly shut down myself and went back to normal.

"Your eyes..." Yang said.

"Purple? That's lust, and pink is love. My original eye color is yellow on my left and red on my right." I said. "That is all about me, so what about yourselves?"

After four extremely long stories later

"Oh here! Your communicator, and 7 pairs of your uniform." Ruby said.

"Thank you Ruby...I thank you for your hospitality..." I said while hanging my shirts on a rod that is suspended on the wall. I quickly got to my bed and went to sleep. I woke up and saw Blake jump out of the window. I quickly got my suit on and followed her.

"Where are you going?" I asked. "It the middle of the night go back into the room"

"I think you're sorely mistaken." The girl said. She then chained me to a pole near the school.

"You know you are different...I like different..." she said while stroking her hand on my face. She went in for a kiss but I headbutted her. She staggered back trying to lose the small headache I had given her.

"I am not very good a first impressions..." I said while breaking the chains.

"Neither am I." She said while stunning me with a stun stick. She took me to her hideout. I was bruised, cutter up, and bleeding.

"Wow most people would give up after the first attempt." The mystery girl said.

"You call this interrogation?" I said while chuckling a little. Then there was an explosion and I used it as a distraction. Quickly getting my things, I ran for the school. I got a notification on my phone and quickly got to the headmaster's office.

"You're late..." The assistant, Glynda said. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing...just fell on some rocks..."I said while opening the door. "Good morning Headmaster, you needed me?" I asked.

"Good god son, what happened to you?" He asked.

"I fell on some rocks..."I said.

"Alright, but all I wanted to say is to enjoy your stay here at the academy and in Vale." He said. I then was about to close his office doors when he spoke. "Also be more careful."

I answered, "Will do sir."


	5. Old Faces

**Another Story for you guys to read until maybe Wednesday or sooner!**

**-TheGreatAzn**

* * *

Chapter 5: Old Faces

I opened my dorm room and then the rest of the team was resting on their beds.

"Where were you Redd...what happened to you?" Ruby said.

"I fell on some rocks..." I said.

"Alright, let me heal you..." Weiss said.

"No, save the dust...I was reckless...I'll endure the pain." I said while going to my bed. I took off my shirt and they saw the cuts that I had and scars I had the past. I then got my uniform and headed to the showers.

Ruby's POV

After Redd left the room I went to the picture that had fallen from his jacket pocket. It was 5 girls, a guy, and himself; they seemed to be at a water park.

"Don't snoop around his stuff Ruby..." Yang said while taking the photo. "I guess theses are the guys that are his friends from his world."

"Wow that girl looks almost like Weiss, except the eyes and the clothes choice." I said. Weiss then took the photo and looked at it. We all felt sympathetic for Redd, who would probably never see his friends again.

Redd's POV

I went back into the room and everyone was huddled into a circle.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Nothing...we are just talking about girl stuff..."Ruby said.

"Please excuse me for my intrusion I will leave..." I said.

"No no no we are done now..." She quickly said.

"Oh ok...So how does the uniform look?" I asked.

"Very well..." Blake said.

"Its good..." Weiss said.

"Handsome" Ruby said.

"Your so cute!" Yang said while pinching my cheeks.

"Ow ow ow ow..." I said in pain. Then we went to combat training class. I was to fight Pyrrha, supposedly the best fighter in my class.

"Don't hold back on me..." I said.

"Oh I won't" she said. Then the fight started, She came at me with the spear. I quickly grabbed the spear from her and threw it across the floor. then she rammed the shield into my chest which sent me flying. I fell but quickly got up and unsheathed my custom made katana which was 20 inches in length and had no hand guard. I then charged at her then rolled away, making her open from the back side. Then I knocked the shield out of her hand and tried to pinned her down. Then I felt my hand move slightly aside and then she knocked me down. I quickly smirked and ran ran around in the circle. I went so fast that she lost track of where i was and i struck her from the back. She fell on the floor.

"Redd is the victor of this round…" Glynda said. Pyrrha then slowly got up and then fell down again.

"How?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well I was in the most strict military in my world, fought for days non stop, and was genetically enhanced." I said. I then sheathed my blade and walked towards Pyrrha.

"Come on...good job..." I said while pulling her up. She fell down again, too tired to walk.

"Fine...hop on..."I said while kneeling down. She then got on my back and I carried her to her team room.

"Sorry about that..." I said. "I didn't know that she would get that tired..."

"So you're the new guy?" Jaune asked.

"Yea...kinda getting used to..." I said then he grabbed my shirt.

"You have 5 seconds to release me or I will drop you in 3 seconds..."I said.

"I'm prepared for it" He said. I quickly hit his pressure point in his neck and he falls down. I then lay him down.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience I have given you..." I said. I then walked into the team room and the team pulled me into the room.

"We don't hurt our friends..." Weiss said.

"A: Pyrrha wanted to fight more making her so tired...B: I warned Jaune about his aggre..." then I was slapped. I then quickly bowed.

"Please forgive me for my actions..." I said. I then went out the door and to Jaune's room. everyone in his team had been up when I went into the room.

"Please excuse my intrusion but please forgive me for my actions against you." I said while bowing.

"Its ok...Actually I should be saying sorry...I was the one who was being a jerk..." Jaune said.

"Could you teach me how to fight?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sure I guess..." I said while standing straight. I then went out of the room and to mine.

"Redd are you..." Ruby said but I interrupted her.

"I'm fine..." I said while getting ready for bed.

"You know you can tell us any..." she said.

"I said I am fine...just leave it at that..."I said but then Ruby grabbed my shoulders, turned me around facing her, and hugged me. I was shocked and suddenly wanted to cry but couldn't.

"I know you had some friends in your world but you can trust us..."Ruby said.

"I needed that affection..." I said.

"Why do you call it affection instead of love?" Ruby asked.

"Because Love is too strong for friends..." I said. "Do you love me then?" I asked to Ruby.

"Well...yes...but just in a friendly way ok?" Ruby said while being so defensive.

"Your heart readings are high...is it true that you love me...more than just a friend?" I asked.

"Well goodnight everyone! Sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite!" Ruby said while shutting the lights.

4 days later

"So you guys too have a winter festival?" I asked.

"Yes and the school gets a dance!" Ruby said.

"Me and Weiss are hosting it so I hope to see you there." Yang said.

"Yea I guess..." I said.

"What's wrong? Don't know who to bring?" Ruby asked.

"No it's not that...it is the money to get something to wear for the dance...I will how have to work more than ever to get it..." I said. At the time, I was working two jobs, supervising the battle arenas and sorting books in the library.

"Well how about we pitch in to help you out? It is a little unfair that your folks can't send you money..." Ruby said.

"No, I can't ask you to do that for me..." I said.

"It's ok...you're talking with a Schnee here..." Weiss said.

"Fine, but in return I'll have to do 30 jobs for each person who chips in..." I said. "This is the only way I can pay you back in return..."

"Seems fair. I also want the favors so count me in!" Ruby said.

"Not you.." I said. "I have to ask you something else to do..."

"Can you do laundry?" Yang said.

"Yes." I said back.

"I'm in." Yang replied.

"Why not..." Weiss said.

"Blake are you in to help Redd?" Yang said.

"Sure..." Blake said.

"Well there is one thing left..." I said. "Ruby would you accompany me to the Winter Festival?"

"Yes! I mean yea sure I guess..." She said while running out of the room.

"So Redd can you get on the laundry now? I'm running out of clothes to wear..." Yang said while breaking the silence.

The night of the dance

"So how do I look?" Ruby said in her red dress.

"You look amazing..." I said.

"Well you looking good yourself." she said in reply. Then a slow song started to play.

"May I have this dance with you?" I asked. Then we went on and danced for the whole night. As people were being crowned the "Royal Family" and the White Fang entered the room.

"So I heard there was a young man who is Quite skilled in here?" a girl said. It had been the same girl who I encountered a month ago.

"Leave...I won't hesitate to kill you this time..." I said while unsheathing my sword.

"I've come for you...and only you..." She said. I then felt my body surge with energy, reaching the madness that was built inside of me. I then put on my mask and unleashed savage mode, which was reserved for special occasions like this.

I came at her, full of rage and sliced at her. She had held her ground and parrying the attacks. Then our swords met and it was a battle for strength. I was in so much rage that I headbutted her to the wall. Then I grabbed her by her shirt and started beating her senselessly.

"Redd...stop..." Yang said. "Your eyes...they both are red..." I suddenly snapped and had a massive headache.

"What-what happened?" I asked.

"Um you did that..." Blake said while pointing to the girl and the massive holes in the room.

"Are you ok?" Ruby asked.

"I think...I feel..." I struggled to say before falling to the ground.

A few hours later

I woke up on Ruby's bed, refreshed and a bit hurt because I had hit my head on the top of the bunk bed.

"Feeling better champ?" Yang asked.

"Better but I don't feel victorious... " I said.

"Well we couldn't catch the lady...she ran as soon as you snapped." Weiss said.

"Ah alright thats ok..." I said. We then attended our next class, History. In the middle of class, I was leaving the classroom when I heard some screams and gasps. Then two figures were on the floor, weapons scattered. I vaulted over the desk and aimed my dual M1911's at them.

"Charlotte? Laura?" I asked. I quickly straighten my uniform out and saluted to Laura.

"Damn you Tatsumi.." They both said while hugging me. I then holstered my guns and embraced them for the first time in forever. I went to look back and everyone had drawn their weapons.

"It's ok...their friendlies...they are from my world..." I said. Then everyone lowered their weapons.

"Where did my IS go?" Charlotte asked.

"IS dissapeared when you came here..." I answered.

"What is going on here?" the headmaster asked.

"These are my friends from my world..." I said while saluting.

"Come with me Redd...bring your friends..." He said.

Few hours later

After showing Charlotte and Laura around the school I finally got to our team room. Our team name was RSA; Redd (Tatsumi), Snow (Laura), Amber (Charlotte).

"So remember your new aliases...I will also be back I will go get my things from the other room..." I said. I then went to my old team's room and found everyone packed at the door, waiting for the story.

"So how did it go?" Ruby asked.

"New team...I am now Leader of the security team in the school..." I said while pushing everyone out of the door. I quickly got my things and was out the door.

"So I guess this is goodbye then..." Ruby said while staring at the floorboards.

"Don't worry...I'm literally the room next to you...east...or to your right if you walked out the door" I answered. "Now I definitely know you love me."

"No! I just would of missed your help on homework..." She said while getting red.

"Whatever...Night ladies..." I said while closing the door as I left.


	6. School Life

Chapter 6: School Life

A month later

"Hey guys It's Redd!" Ruby said while still chewing on some food.

"Hello…" I said quietly.

"Are you ok?" Yang said as she laid her hand on my shoulder.

"I barely had some sleep and only lived off on rations so not a preferred thing but I can handle it.

"Where have you been?" Ruby asked.

"Everywhere from the hot jungles to the ice caps…" I said while removing my mask.

"Wow you have really bad eye ovals..." Ruby said.

"I just need some sleep… I said while picking up my finished plate and putting it in the kitchen. I was walking into my team room when Ruby stopped me.

"Um Redd?" Ruby asked.

"Look Ruby I am really tired right now...can this wait until I get some sleep?" I asked. "Forget what I said...just come in the room…" Then she stepped into the room, which was neat and tidy, just as I left it. I then flopped in the bed and patted the bed, motioning her to get in also.

"What are you asking?" She asked while blushing. I then grabbed her hand and pulled her in close and fell asleep, holding her in my arms.

I woke up a few hours later and found Ruby in my arms. I quickly kissed her on her forehead and left the bed. I left a note for Ruby in the room and left to start on my idea.

Ruby's POV

I woke up and I found that Redd left the bed.

"He would do that...I'm getting results from my scan that you are in love with me...wait...I just slept with him!" I said while screaming a little from the joy. I then found a note from him saying, "Meet me at the engineering room." I quickly ran to the classroom and found Redd's team there.

"So I wanted to show you what I made for my team and I." Redd said. First his own weapon were M1911's that expand to a sword and the blade of the sword was able to emit a plasma ray from the hilt to the tip of his blades. Then Laura had a sword that turns into a bladed-whip that releases dust. Then Charlotte had a sniper rifle that turns into a Broad sword and spares a pistol. I was amazed on how he made these weapons by himself.

"Those weapons are so cool!" I yelled. Then he hugged me.

"I'm glad you like it...now I was going to ask if you would like to join me for dinner?" He asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!...I mean yeah sure I'm free tonight.." I said while concealing the happiness. He laughed a little and then told me "To get ready because it was a fancy place."

Redd/Tatsumi's POV

Is was getting ready for the date when the Headmaster called me to his office. I then ran to the office and stepped inside.

"Going somewhere special?" He asked.

"I was going out to dinner." I replied.

"I see...sorry to say that you might have to cancel that plan...you are now the new teacher for our new class...Stealth 101." He said.

"Sir?" I asked.

"I have seen your capabilities on the field so I assigned you this job, but you will still have to go to some of your other classes but you teach first, third, sixth, seventh, and the last period eight." he said.

"So I will have to do some paper work then?" I asked.

"Yes...Plan what you will do in class for the whole semester." He said. "I would like the plans on my desk before first period."

"Yes sir..." I said while walking out. I quickly called Ruby and told her what had happened.

"So you're my teacher for first hour?" She asked. "Yay!"

"Eh...I am sorry we can't go out today...I have to plan out the lessons for the whole semester and turn it into the headmaster before first period." I said. After chatting with Ruby I ended the call and started the planning.

A few hours later

I set the plans on his desk and run off to my first class. After getting everyone to their seats I explained what we were going to do today.

"Ok class...I will test you today and see what skill level you are with stealth, ten being the highest and zero being the lowest. You will have time to prepare yourself with anything in this room and after times up you will be sent out around the campus. I will then come around and judge you on your performance. But I will need you to wear one of these bracelets...they will tell me where you are in the vicinity instead of your exact location...Now begin! you have ten minutes." I explained.

Many of the students rushed over the the center of the room and grabbed the ghillie suits and other equipments to use. After the time was up I gave them time to set out around the campus to hide from me. I then exited the classroom and started to search for them. At the end of the day I had compiled a list of my students from all classes and sectioned them off by their skill level. Yang and Weiss both scored a four while Blake and Ruby scored a seven.

I then rearranged the students from each class and split them up into four classrooms; Beginner, Intermediate, Advanced, Skilled, and Expert classes. After sending out the class times for the students, I quickly went to sleep. Sleeping for a while, I woke up and got a notification. It had been my sister's 17th birthday, a person I left back on Earth. I rubbed the sadness away as I got ready for class.

Lunch Time

I almost to my table when Cardin came up to me.

"So I heard it was your sisters..." He said.

"How do you know..." I said.

"Well lets say I got some information on a little shrimp...Jaune..." He responded.

"Leave me...or you want to challenge me in an arena..." I said.

"I want to fight you. Lets do it right now." He said while smirking. I then called Ms. Glynda to supervise the battle.

"Rules?" Ms. Glynda said.

"Street rules..." I said. I saw that Cardin was ready so I unbuckled my armor and all my knives except the one small knife I had. I quickly swiped the knife across my wrist and licked at my blood. I felt my blood boil in me as my eyes were black and my irises red. I threw the knife where my stuff was and got ready for the fight.

"Cardin! Pull back now! It's getting too dangerous to fight!" Laura said while stepping in front of him.

"Tatsumi...You have to stop..." Charlotte said while backing up Laura.

"Don't you see...It's too late..." I said with a demonic tone. I quickly gave Cardin a smile and charged.

I pushed Laura and Charlotte away and got ready for Cardin's attack. He swung his mace and I quickly caught it. I then head-butted him and swung around with the mace in my hands, getting more power in the shot. When he recovered I let go of the mace and he was hit in the chest, shattering the chestplate and implanting him in the wall. I then walked to my stuff and I had turned into my regular self. I got my stuff and walked out of the arena, all of the school was present for the battle. I was walking to my dorm when Team RWBY approached me.

"That...Was...Awesome!" Ruby said while pumping her fists in the air. I stayed quiet and finally Yang asked me a question.

"Are you ok?" she asked. I then got to my knees.

"I'm a monster..." I said slowly while turning away from them.

"You're not a monst..." Weiss said.

"YES...I...AM" I said while my eyes were black. Then Ruby hugged me tightly. I twitched and slowly calmed down.

"I'm sorry...I..." I said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yang asked.I quickly nodded and we all went inside as I told them the story about the death of my sister.

Seven years ago

"Tell me where the codes are!" The man said. I was too young to understand what were the codes. The man had held me and my sister hostage. It had turned out that he wanted the codes to the vault that held my family's wealth.

"You don't tell me...I'll shoot her!" He said while pointing the gun at her. I quickly was engulfed with anger and bit, scratched, kicked, and punched at him but at the end he had successfully shot my sister...In the stomach. I quickly grabbed the gun and shot him in the head and ran to my sister's side.

"Tatsumi...Don't get angry again...Do it for me..." She said as she died. I had cried for 3 months on and off. My father was unhappy of this vulnerable self so he sent me to many other armies so that I could train and become the ultimate super-soldier. Every year I always go to her grave and give her a jar of things or people who got me mad. But later I would only come with one slip of paper that said "your death."

"Wow...That was kinda sad..." Ruby said while shedding a tear. I quickly wiped the tear off her face.

"Crying is my part...not yours..." I said while smiling. I then got up and left the room, heading to the headmasters office.

"Sir, I have chosen a punishment for myself...1 month suspension from teaching and 3 months of dish duties..." I said while approaching him.

"Ok...that is fine...But I would like to say that this will not happen again yes?" the headmaster asked.

"Yes sir." I said while leaving the room.

Three months later

After the incident faded, and everyone was now not as scared of me as before, I was put off of dish duty.

"So do you want to cuddle tonight?" Ruby asked while eating lunch. I almost spit out all of my apple juice from my mouth from that remark. Both teams RWBY, RLC, JNPR, and SSSN looked at me funny. I quickly dug my head in my folded arms.

"So you've been sleeping with someone else! I thought you were my Bride!" Laura yelled.

"First! If I was to marry you I would be the husband not the wife! Second! I have full control of myself, you do not!" I yelled.

"Its ok Tatsumi...We can take turns..." Charlotte said while placing her hand on mine. I then dug my head in my folded arm even more as the table laughed at the statement.

"So...you're a player now?" Neptune asked me while I was walking to a bench in the park.

"Shut up...no..." I said while sitting down.

"Come on who do you like most?" Sun asked.

"I love Ruby, Charlotte, and Laura...they are like family to me..." I said.

"So...you bang them in cycles?" Neptune asked.

"NO! I don't do any of that stuff..." I said.

"Are you not made for that Sex-super-soldier?" Jaune said while jumping in the conversation.

"Idiots..." I said quietly.

"Dude you know that we are just kidding right?" Sun said.

"Yea...but where I've been...I never had any male interaction...just girls the whole time." I said. "Still learning what a group of guys do on their free time..."

"Well we...go and play sports..." Sun said.

"And play video games..." Neptune said.

"And talk about girls." Jaune said, finishing the sentence.

"Hm...so should we talk about girls then?" I asked.

"Have you seen Weiss? She is growing...if you know what I mean..." Neptune said.

"Well on my scan readings she has grown in height and breast size." I said.

"Dude just say something less geeky?" Sun asked.

"Well I'll try.." I said.

"Blake man...she has all the things a man can ask for..." Sun said.

"Yeah I get you...Have you felt them yet? So soft…" I said.

"Dude..you touched my crush's boobs?" Sun asked while clenching his fist.

"Well...an accident see I was measuring her size for her dress and I kinda slipped and fell…" I said sheepishly.

"Like I said...Player." Neptune said. Then everyone started to laugh except for me.

"So you are not mad Sun?" I asked.

"Redd, you said it was an accident..and I trust you on it so yeah...I'm not that mad anymore…" Sun said.

"Wait why is Ren not here?" I asked.

"Oh he had to go train…" Jaune said. I was going to say, "Doesn't seem suspicious to you guys.." to the group but I kept silent and decided to leave him alone.

"So do you masterbate?" Sun asked. I slowly shake my head and stood up.

"I don't think I am cut out for the perverted, lazy, sugar-filled, and catched-phrased type of boy..." I said.

"So you are a ladies man?" Jaune asked.

"Yea I guess you could say that..." I said. "I've got to go..."

"Oh you getting ready to cuddle with Ruby?" They all say in unison.

"Shut up!" I said while walking away.


	7. Love Delusions

Chapter 7: Love Delusions

I woke up and observed the room I was in. Then Nora popped out of the sheets I was in.

"Good morning!" She said.

"Gah! Where did you come from? Where am I?" I asked.

"Well I don't think it matters…" Nora said while kissing me on the cheek. I then went to push her off but my hands were handcuffed.

"Leaving so soon?" She asked.

"I really don't think Ren will like this…" I said. "Plus I'm with Ruby…"

"We are just friends and I could be your mistress…" She said while unbuttoning her shirt.

I woke up in the morning next to Ruby.

"Are you ok Redd? You were tossing and turning a lot…" She asked.

"Yeah I think I will be ok…" I said while getting out of bed. I then realized that I was only in my boxers in her room.

"Uh…" I said. Then the tree others from Ruby's team came into the room.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Yang said while walking towards me.

"I can explain...I just…" I said.

"Wanted to have sex with my little sister?" She said. I then pinned her to the wall.

"Listen...I wasn't doing anything...I just woke up like this…" I said. Then Yang started to blush and I realized that I was very close to her. I stepped back and then Weiss stopped me.

"So you are one of those guys?" Weiss said while grazing my chest.

"Stop…" I said while my face was getting red.

"Do you like it?" She said while blushing.

"Hey!" Ruby said while standing in front of Weiss. I then snuck out of the room and then Blake pulled me to a corner. She then peeked over.

"Coast is clear… put this on…" Blake said while handing me my clothes.

"Thanks…" I said while dressing. After I was done dressing I saw Blake blushing. She then kissed me. I pushed her back and ran for the lunch room to find the guys.

"Hey Redd what's the rush?" Neptune asked while stuffing his mouth with food.

"No time to explain… lets just say that there are a lot of girls after me…" I said. I then Weiss jumped on my back and started to kiss me on the neck.

"Weiss?" Neptune said. Then all of the girls rushed at me. I then extended my electric baton and zapped them with it.

"What is going on here Redd?" Jaune asked.

"Dude...I have no idea...don't think I am enjoying this…" I said. Then the girls woke up and jumped on me. The guys got them off of me.

"Run dude! We will hold them back!" Sun said. I then ran to the dorms and then a girl opened her room door and motioned me to get in. I dove into the room and she locked it.

"Thanks for that…" I said.

"No problem…." a guy said. I stood up and introduced myself.

"My name is Redd." I said.

"I am Cinder" the girl said. "and these are my friends Mercury (who was the male) and Emerald (the other girl in the room)."

"Hello." I said. "I think they left...I won't bother you anymore."

"I should go with you just incase you get in trouble." Cinder said.

"Alright just stay close to me." I said. "Don't hurt them just stun them…"

"Ok but can I ask you a question?" Cinder asked.

"Yeah sure what is it?" I asked.

"What do you see in girls? Like what type?" Cinder asked.

"I love all types of girls…" I said.

"Even if they did bad things?" Cinder asked.

"Everyone makes mistakes...If they killed someone or hurt someone then I don't know...It would have to be because of survival instead of power…" I said. "Why an odd question?"

"Just asking…" Cinder asked quickly. I then shrugged and we moved into the lunchroom again to see how the guys are doing. We went into the lunchroom and found the guys in there.

"What happened here…" I said.

"Too many...It hurts...it hurts…" Jaune said while moving a piece of the table off of his chest.

"Dude...you are fine get up…" I said. Then the girls rushed me and Cinder formed two swords in her hand. Then suddenly her clothes were engulfed with fire and turned into the outfit of the girl who had an interest in me.

She then pushed them back and threw some dust at them. The girls then fell asleep.

"Redd...I didn't want you to see…" Cinder said while disintegrating her weapons. I quickly took out handcuffs and my pistol.

"Turn around and put your hands in the air…" I said. She then complied and I put the cuffs on her. I then escorted her out of the school when a sniper round hit my left rib. I then clutched the wound and pulled Cinder and I to cover.

"I bet this was your plan…" I said.

"Yeah but we are not going to kill you...we need you…" Cinder said.

"For wha…"I said but then was hit by something hard and I fell to the ground. My vision was blurry and all I saw after I was hit is getting dragged out of the school and into a van.

I woke up and found that I was bound to a wall.

"Your awake sleepy head." Emerald said. I then spat on her and she kicked me in the face.

"That's all you got? Its going to be a long day…" I said but then I was kicked again.

"Enough...Time for questioning…" Cinder said. Then a mysterious girl fell down into the room and threw a smoke bomb into the room. She then released me from the chair and took me into the air vents then into another room.

"Thanks...mysterious lady...I'll just get my stuff and we can leave…" I said but then she tossed my backpack to me. I quickly suited up and readied my weapons.

"Ok...multiple enemies outside...but we should keep quiet and take them out one by one…" I said. But she then opened a portal and pushed me in. We then were at the school.

"Wait...who are you?" I asked.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Um I'm Tatsumi Takahashi but you can call me Re…" I said but then she hugged me.

"Sorry do I know you?" I asked.

"Nii-chan...It's me…" She said.

"I'm sorry but I only had one sister...she died long ago…" I said while pushing her away.

"Do you remember our promise? We would be engaged until we were old enough to marry. I also remember when you almost died from the experimental process and I cried next to you. Then I told you not to get mad anymore...but instead smile and turn the cheek."

I stood there in shock. I was feeling joy yet pain at the same time and I could not respond.

"Ne-san?" I asked. I then fell onto my knees and bowed to her.

"Please forgive me...I broke our promise" I said while tearing up. She then went to me and we hugged.

"It's been a long time Nii-chan…" She said. Then Team RLC and Team RWBY went outside to see me.

"Tatsumi!" Laura said while running towards me. she then stopped. "Who is she…"

"Guys I want you to greet someone very special...my dead sister…"

"...but how is that possible…" Ruby asked.

"I don't care...I am just happy she is here with us. "Her name is Raven…" I said.

"Oh she was the one who…" Charlotte said. She then went up to Raven and shook her hand. "You have one incredible brother."

"Charlotte...we are not actual siblings...I just am really close to her so we started calling ourselves that…." I said. I then walked Raven into my room.

"So this is where you can stay and…" I said. "What's wrong?"

"Could I...Sleep..with...you?" She said while blushing. I nodded and we both went to bed.

Ruby's POV

I was secretly going to sneak up on Redd and sleep next to him when I saw his sister wake up.

"Oh hi...what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Hi Its me Ruby...for last night..I was just checking up on Redd…" I said shyly. "How did you get him to calm down?"

"What?" she asked.

"He always tosses and turns...how did you do that?" I asked.

"I don't know...but is sure is clingy…" She said.

"Yea...he does that sometimes..." I said while giggling.

"So I was thinking we should all go out and do something as a group." Raven said.

"Yeah I'll just see if my team is free." I said while leaving the room.

Tatsumi's (Redd) POV

I woke up peacefully and found my hand on one of Nii-san's breasts. I quickly got on my knees and bowed.

"Please forgive me, It was an accident!" I said. She then laughed and kissed me on my forehead.

"It's ok…" She said.

"Well besides I was thinking that you should train with my team...because it seems like you have no marksman skills…" I said. "I will not accept my sister to be an exceptional fighter"

"What did you say about being an exceptional fighter?" She said while getting a little angry.

"Nothing...just get dressed and lets go. We then got to the training area and I taught her some basic skill with guns.

"Here is a sniper...now I'll tell you how to get your stance with it….left foot further than your right…" I said. I then held the sniper with Raven then Ruby went into the testing area.

"Redd ready for lunch…"Ruby said. Then she ran to me and kicked me in the face. I fell on the ground.

"Easy Ruby...just teaching Raven some gun skills…" I said while getting up. "Plus I have a mission to go to in 20 minutes…"

"Aww fine…" Ruby said while looking at the ground.

"Look we can go out when I get back ok?" I said while kissing her. I then got a call from Laura.

"Chopper is ready Tatsumi…" Laura said. "Will your sister be with us?"

"No...i'll meet you there…" I said while ending the call.

"I have to go now I will see you two tomorrow" I said while leaving the training arena.

I then went onto the the helicopter and we were off.

A Couple Hours Later

"Come on Tatsumi!" Charlotte yelled into the microphone. She was on the roof as Laura and I were going to the roof of the skyscraper. I quickly turn around and fire at the enemies coming out of the door of the building. Laura then jumped on the helicopter and motioned me. Suddenly, I felt a tremor and I knew the building was collapsing.


	8. Party Crashers

Chapter 8: Party Crashers

I leaped to the helicopter and hung on the landing rails of the vehicle.

"Hold on Tatsumi! I am coming!" Laura said while reaching her hand out for me to grab on. Then a rocket struck the helicopter.

"Mayday mayday mayday...we are going down...we are going down!" The pilot said. I quickly surveyed the area.

"Jump on the collapsing building, we can slide to safety!" I said while letting go. Then the team landed on the building and we shot out the glass window and we fell into the building. Then we slide into the room and I hit my head on a pole and was knocked out.

Laura POV

I then saw Tatsumi hit his head on a pole and was rolling out the the building. I then grabbed him before he went out of the other side and quickly slung his arm around me. After sliding on the floors of the collapsing tower; we were on the street and ran to the helicopter. Then 5 enemy vehicles were hot on pursuit and we had to change the pickup site. Running through the woods, we soon lost the men and climbed aboard the helicopter to leave.

Redd (Tatsumi) POV

I got up and was suddenly on the helicopter.

"What happened…" I said.

"You hit a pole" Charlotte said while giggling. "and still everyone thinks you know everything including the future."

"Shut it…" I said. "Ah were almost at the school…" then suddenly one of the engines were shot.

"Engine one is down! mayday mayday mayday! I repeat Mayday mayday may…" were the last words I heard before the helicopter crashed at the front of the school.

I woke up unharmed and coughed from the thick black smoke and the smell of burning gasoline. I then crawled out of the rubble and then Blake pulled me out and slung my arm around her shoulder to carry me.

"Pilots...Charlotte...Laura..." I said.

"They all are getting treated now...c'mon let's get you hel…" She said but Ihad interrupted her.

"No...I am ok.." I said while letting go of Blake and falling down on my knees. She then carried me to a hospital bed.

A few hours later

"Uh… my head…" I said. I then looked around and found everyone there, surrounding me.

"Feeling better?" Laura said while pouting. I was confused and then felt something crawl up my shirt. I Lifted my shirt and Nii-san popped up.

"Gah!" I yelled. "and...you're not wearing a bra...or any other type of clothing…"

"Nope...none…" Nii-san said while smiling at me. Then the boys started to laugh until they started to knock over things in the room.

"Alpha..bootup and give me my diagnostics.." I said into an earpiece. Then all of my friends stopped and looked at me as if i was crazy. Then a Blue man appeared next to me and scanned my body.

"You are fine sir." Alpha said.

"What is that?" Ruby said while standing behind Yang.

"Its an Artificial Intelligent being...or AI for short." I said. "Alpha meet my friends"

"It has been a pleasure of meeting you all" Alpha said while bowing. Ruby then ran and tried to touch him but her finger went through him. She leaped and went back behind Yang again.

"Well you can't actually touch him...he is just a hologram…" I said. "Power down, thank you Alpha…"

"My pleasure sir…" Alpha said and then disappearing.

Then everyone stared at my and then at the place where Alpha was.

"I have to go now…" I said. I then took off my shirt to cover Raven and left the hospital. I was about to leave the hospital when I saw someone in a room waiting for a doctor. She then yelled out from her room.

"Doctor are you there?" she asked.

"No sorry its not him or her.." I said. "Are you waiting for one?"

"Yes..Are you Redd?" she asked.

"Yes I am..let my check the wounds…" I said. She then started turning red and I was confused.

"Ok..where is it?" I asked.

"Here…" she said while unbuttoning her shirt. It was a cut from her right rib to her left ab muscle. After treating her wound she was up and patched up. I then grabbed her shirt and saw the patches she had.

"Wait...you're the pilot that flew my helicopter.." I said.

"Yeah under all the flight suit and mask is a girl" She said while flipping her golden hair at me.

"Well..an honor to have you fly..besides that crash…" I said.

"Shut up…" She said while getting angry.

"Hey I am just lighting the mood…"I said.

"Well I could of killed you…" She said. Then Ironwood walked into the room and greeted us both.

"Hello! How are you both feeling?" he said.

"Well…" I said.

"Good" she said.

"Good! Oh Redd I want to invite you to the Atlas' army..but first you must join the ranks of fellow soldiers…" Ironwood said.

"Well I accept... It is the beginning of summer so why not?" I said.

"Splendid! I will work out the plans with Ozpin." He said while walking out of the room.

"So what was your name?" I asked.

"Maddie" She said.

3 Months Later: Ruby's POV

"Its already been the whole summer break and I couldn't see Redd!" I complained.

"Well you'll just have to wait...for 3 minutes…" Yang said.

"I know but it's too long!" I still complained.

"Ah be quiet...here is nis helicopter…" Weiss said while pointing at the helicopter. Then the aircraft landed and opened its side doors. Out came Redd but he was accompanied by other people.

I quickly ran at him and hugged him.

"Let me guess...couldn't wait the minutes?" Redd said cooly.

"Hey! You missed out on a lot of things that we did like going to the beach to hanging out." I said cheerfully yet still fit in a punch to his stomach.

"Yeah I guess I missed it. Oh and sorry about that delay I wanted to be promoted to...Captain of the 28th Battalion." He said while smirking.

"Wow congrats!" Yang said.

"Thanks...but first I want you guys to meet my team at Atlas." He said. "This is Saturn (he pointed to a blonde who winked at us), Jake (a man who was going to say something but was hit by Saturn. The only thing he said was pant-), and Maddie the pilot (She then took off her helmet and was dazzling. To the point Blake was even confused.)"

"So we planned a good afternoon for you Redd so come on." I said while grabbing his arm and pulling him to the dorms.

Redd/Tatsumi's POV

After going into my room and finding a tuxedo and a mask I quickly threw away the mask and made my own out of the nanotechnology I invented at Atlas. After putting it on I ran to the Dining Hall for the Masquerade. I then found Ruby and everyone else.

"Woah dude...you are now pretty built now...like before you were built but now...you could squash Jaune with your pinky." Neptune said.

"Eh the tuxedo is a little tight on the skin..but perfect for a tuxedo." I said while winking at Ruby.

"So Captain aye?" Sun asked.

"Yep but I want to know what did you guys do?" I asked everyone.

"School stuff…" They all said in we all laughed.

"Where is Ra…" I said but I saw Nii-san walking down a flight of stairs and in a long red dress.

"Quit staring...you're embarrassing me…" Raven said while turning away. I start to chuckled and replied.

"What...you look good...trading out all the tom-boy stuff and now you are your true gender a girl." I said while laughing. She then tried to knee me in the stomach but almost falls. I quickly grab her before she falls on the ground.

"Woah there..I'm just kidding about the tom-boy stuff...but you do look good." I said.

That is when White fang went in the room and started firing their guns in the air.

"They are here…" I said. I quickly went up to one and I kneed him in the face and grabbed his gun. Swiftly firing at the guards weapons, unarming them. Ruby then got her scythe out and fired at the incoming targets. Then Yang and Blake went in and fought them up front. I went to the side and shot all of the enemies from afar. Then I saw a member of the white fang point a gun at Ruby's head, point blank. My eyes immediately went black and my iris' became red. I shot at the person and tackled him.

I then threw him to a pole and it cracked before falling on top of him. I kept up the fire and soon a man was in the corner of the room aiming at Ruby so I ran to him and grabbed his gun.


	9. Mixed Feelings

Chapter 9: Mixed Feelings

I quickly grabbed the gun from him and used his body as a human shield. As they were coming in I loaded piercing round, the bullets were able to pierce through armor and aura. Then four targets came from the front door and I shot all of them in the head. I then looked around and saw everyone crouched down, in fear. Pushing the human shield down, I started to kicked him vigorously. I then grabbed him from his collar and asked him a question.

"Who sent you?" I asked.

"The devil." He said while smirking. I the smirked back and dropped him. He then tried to crawl off but I shot him in the head. Four enemies came from the skylight and I ran for them. Snapping one of the enemy oppositions neck then shooting the two with its gun. I then grabbed the last opponent and rammed my gun unto his stomach and fired the gun 3 times before dropping him.

I then got to my knees and yelled from pain and I was back to normal.

"Redd…" Ruby said while tearing up.

"Oh god...not this...why now…" I said then running out of the Hall.

I then saw my leg was wrapped in a black cloth and it dragged me back to the hall. I then shot the string and it was split so I ran until Yang was in front of me.

"Redd, we can work this out…" Yang said.

"Its ok...we can talk about what happened" Sun said. I then saw them surround me and stepping closer to me. I then saw them and they flickered like a lightbulb but the light was the dead teammates from the battle of St. Petersburg.

"Why did you not save me?" One girl said while tilting her head.

"Why didn't you help me when I was shot?" another one said.

"I-I-I-I am sorry I was unconscious...I wanted to help…" I said sheepishly.

"That wasn't enough Tatsumi...you were the commander...you left us to die except for that girl." They all said.

"Why did you not take me with you?" A girl said. They stepped up inch by in when suddenly they were close to me and they said "God save your soul…"

Laura's POV

I then ran to the circle to see what was going on.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked while pushing though. I then saw Tatsumi whispering something. I went in closer and heard him.

"Gott meine Seele retten...Gott meine Seele retten...Gott meine Seele retten" he kept on saying.

"What is he saying Snow?" Ruby said while tearing up.

"God save my soul…" I said slowly.

"Tatsumi..Its me Laura...I need you to…" I said but Tatsumi hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry Laura...I let you down...I let the team down back then...I was a coward... I couldn't save them or myself back in St. Petersburg…" He said while trying so hard not to tear up.

"I want you to know something…" He said. "The mission was a test to see if the enhancements were working...those people we fought...they were nonenhanced German soldiers!" He whispered to me in a voice that sounded like horrible pain.

I pushed him off of me and was shocked.

"Th-Th-Thats impossible…" I said.

"I found out after I woken up...They were disguised in Russian uniforms… inside the fake uniforms were German ones…" he said. "That's why I didn't have you scavenge for food and ammunition…"

"I can hear their voices cry out my name…" He said while slowly standing up. "I am a monster…"

"You are not a monster...you just…" Ruby said.

"Just what? One of the Grimm? I can't handle this anymore...:" Tatsumi said while slowly walking away.

"But can a monster love?" Ruby said.

"Stop...don't make this goodbye harder than it has to be…" Tatsumi said while turning to Ruby.

"Remember that first day when you asked me if I loved you? The answer is yes..this whole time I liked you from the first day until the day we die…" Ruby said why tearing up.

"Stop please I don't want to hurt anyone anymore…" Tatsumi said.

"Then come back...you are hurting us now…" She said. After a small silence he then talks again.

"Everytime you sleep with me...I get scared…" He said.

"Why? Why are you scared?" Ruby yelled.

"Because I didn't want to lose someone I loved again! I don't want you end your life in my hands as I did before..the enhancements are not awesome as you said before..these are the powers of Hell itself...I am an abomination..a demon looking for bloodshed..." He yelled.

"Its not going to happen this time…" Ruby said quietly.

"How do you know..even I don't know!" he yelled. Then Ruby ran to him and hugged him.

"Please..don't leave me again…" she said while crying. He then stood there, stiff and yet quiet from all the cries.

Several weeks later: Redd's POV

I had packed all of my things in my duffel bag and was almost out the door when Yang stepped in front of me.

"Where are you going?" Yang said while squinting at me.

"Out of town...I am going back to Atlas…" I said sternly.

"What?" She said while pinning me to the wall. "You promised my little sister that you would stay…"

"I can't stay..I hear and feel the peoples reactions to me they call me monster… murderer… psychopath…and that is what I am…" I said.

"You can't let opinions…" She said but I had interrupted her.

"I am those things...I was in an army that were trained to kill other humans…" I said. "Everytime I take a life...I see them in my sleep...in my homework..in my free time… I see them all the time and it drives me to insanity." I said.

"You are only insane when you forget those people…" she said.

"Why can't you understand...I don't want to kill anyone I love anymore…" I said.

"I got my teammates killed...I sent 5 million innocent girls to their death…"

"five million I see every day...You think that I am doing fine? I look like I am having fun? I have news for you..it was just an act...and honestly I can't act like this anymore...I can't act happy and okay…" I said.

Ruby's POV

I was doing homework when I heard someone yelling from Redd's room so I lifted the poster covering the hole in the wall to see what was happening.

"So what is Ruby to you?" Yang angrily asked.

"She is Heaven to me...a place where I don't deserve to be." Redd said calmly.

"Why are you always hard on yourself?" Yang replied.

"Because if I don't I won't be different than just the people who murder for fun." he said. Yang then slapped Redd across his face. Then she activated her gauntlets and fired Redd out the window. I ran to his room and saw Yang jump out the window to pursue him.

Redd's POV

I fell to the ground and landed on my back. I yelped and rolled to my stomach and tried to crawl away from Yang but she grabbed me from my collar.

"You want to go to heaven..I'll get you there" she said while punching me in the chest and making me fly into a pole. I fell down and coughed up blood. I then felt energy build up in my body.

"Yang...get..away...now…" I said.

"Why should I?" She said angrily. I then saw a little gleam of light from a tower and I heard Alpha in my earpiece say "Enemy sniper firing…" I then pushed Yang out of the way as the bullet hit the ground. It suddenly blew the ground up and set both of us flying. I then woke up a little to my being dragged out of the rubble. I then saw my left arm (elbow to hand) laying there, unattached to me. Cinder then walk up and stab her heel from her shoes in my left eye. I screamed in pain as she dug the heel into my eye socket, I then lifted her leg off my eye and crawled back slowly.

She then grinned and walked away as Ruby and the rest of them ran towards the scene.

I woke up in a hospital bed and saw everyone surrounding me.

"How are you feeling champ?" Neptune asked.

"How is Yang?" I asked.

"Fine she is waiting outside…" Weiss said while pointing out the door. I quickly got out of the bed and went to Yang's side.

"I'm sorry about the things I said...I will not leave her side...I was stupid and I am sorry...Please forgive me." I said while bowing.

"Accepted..don't let me catch you like that again.." She said while smiling. "But your arm…"

"It's ok I can clone myself an arm and place it back.." I said.

"Eww…." Ruby said while peeking her head out the door. I then hugged her and kissed her for the first time in the longest time.

"Are we interrupting something?" Maddie asked.

"Yes...you are…" I said while smirking.

"Rude..and I thought I was the mean one…" Jake said.

then we all laughed.


	10. Death Surrounds Us

Chapter 10: Death Surrounds Us

I was packing some things in my duffel bag when Ruby walked into my room.

"Where are you going mister?" Ruby said while folding her arms.

"Last minute mission for Headmaster Ozpin." I replied while zipping the duffel bag closed.

"How long?" Ruby said while pouting.

"I hope not long…" I replied while kissing her on the head. I then slung my duffel bag onto my back and carried my suitcase along with my weapons case.

"Redd…" Raven said while holding on my shoulder as I boarded the helicopter.

"What is it?" I replied.

"Be safe...I will miss you…" She said.

"Don't worry One-san...I'll do the work while you clean...just like the old days…" I said while kissing her cheek. I gave her a wave before the helicopter ascended and left the school grounds.

The Helicopter then landed on a hotel landing pad and I got off.

"Wait for me…" Maddie said.

"No no no...you're staying behind...this is a solo mission…" I said. She quickly slumped down and went back to the helicopter.

"Don't worry! There be an exciting mission for the team when you get back!" I yelled as I tried to shout over the engines of the helicopter. I then picked up my stuff and went to my room. I quickly prepared for the Ball that was starting in 20 minutes. I quickly showered and shaved myself. I then put my carbon fiber suit on before my actual tuxedo. I then packed my only weapon, a knife, into my thigh holster. I straighten my bow and I left the room for the ball.

After looking at the list of people invited and looking around I found nothing wrong until she walked in. It was Cinder, In a black dress which look astonishing. I quickly walked to her and asked for a dance.

"Well hello there, Long time no see?" I said. She then clenched her fists and was about to raise them when I held them and whispered in her ear.

"If you do that...They would see you as suspicious and you will be kicked out..now join me on this dance before they spot us." I said. She reluctantly gave me her hand and I knelt down and kissed it before pulling her in for a dance.

"Please..do not think I will tell you my plan…" She said while rolling her eyes.

"I never planned to.." I said.

"Are you hitting on me?" She asked as she looked at me in anger.

"Heavens no...I rather not be spotted from the guards and cost the casualties." I said while twirling her. Then the sound of broken glass was heard and I felt a slight pain in my left shoulder. I quickly tugged Cinder to the nearest column that supported the roof and hid there for cover.

"Ah I got blood on my favorite tux." I said while dabbing the wound with a handkerchief.

"Damn..I don't have a weapon...got anything?" Cinder asked.

"Pfft..I always have something." I said while pulling out my small knife.

"Really…" Cinder said while pointing at the knife. "Nothing bigger?" I quickly gave her a quick smile and threw it at an enemy that was near a column in front of us. I quickly ran to his position and looted the body. After getting ammunition, a pistol and assault rifle, I gave her the pistol.

"Hey now...I don't want you to turn on me in the middle of this…" I said while holding the gun out to her.

"Don't worry ladies man...I won't if you don't" She said while snatching the gun from me.

We quickly exited the Dance Hall and cleared the rooms one by one.

"Damn they never give up..." Cinder said while shooting an attacker in the head.

"Stairs! We have to get to the roof!" I Dias while trying to tell over the gunfire. As we get up to the tower a helicopter lands and opens its cargo bay door. A strange person then raises a gun and fires at me. Quickly drifting, I saw Cinder order men from the white fang to carry me into the helicopter.

3 weeks later

Ruby's POV

"We can finally go in our date!" I said to myself. I then heard my phone go off and grabbed for it. It was a mission from the headmaster.

"Go to the far east woods outside Vale?" I asked. "Ok then...date prep is off to the side.

"You get the message from Ozpin?" Yang said while walking into our dorm room.

"Yeah...kinda odd right?" I asked.

"You said it...be alert I suspect this is some sort of trap" Weiss said while storing some of her dust canisters into her small bag.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"If you go to the contact, the phone number kinda glitches out instead of stay solid." Blake said while showing me on my scroll.

"Weird…" I said while staring at the screen. I quickly shook it off and the team walked to the destination.

When we arrived a man stepped out of the forest. He was all tattered up and had a sleeveless hoodie on (with the hood up) and shorts. The strange this was that the clothes seemed to be wrapped on him then just one pair of clothes. I could see the deep cuts and bruises on his legs and arms. He was hunched over a bit and you can see his body move every time he takes a breath. My team had been 12 meters away from the man.

"Hey dude, you ok?" I yelled to him.

"He's quite fine...wouldn't you say?" A woman said while appearing next to him. She unhooded him and revealed that it was Redd the whole time. I then remembered who that woman was, she was the one who I fought before entering Beacon.

"Give him back...now" I said while raising Crescent Rose towards her. Redd than unsheathed his sword and stood in front of her.

"Fine...now go play children." the woman said. she then snapped her fingers in the air and he suddenly dashed for the group. He then slid under Weiss and kneed her back which sent her flying. Blake went in and was about to jab at him but he parried her attack. He then roundhouse kicked Blake into the forest, causing trees to fall due to Blake's body going at them with intense speed. I shot at him but due to his speed and flexibility he managed to dodge and retreat to the end of a cliff. Yang then came in for a punch but he caught it with one hand and headbutted her, making her skiid on the lush green ground 10 meters away. I ran to him but he swung his sword with such power that the Crescent Rose was sent flying out of my hand. He hit my with the hilt of his sword and pushed me down. Redd then sheathed his sword and un holstered his gun. Quickly aiming at me he was told to fire.

"Fire…" The woman said. "Fire!" I closed my eyes as he was squeezing the trigger. After a few seconds had rolled by, I opened my eyes and saw his hand twitch. Moment later, he lowered the gun and eventually holstering it again.

"How is that possible? With that amount of drugs I put in you...forget it...you are of no use to me…" The woman said while pulling out a dagger. She then quickly ran it through his neck and he crumpled down in front of me and I caught him.

"I got you…" I said while trying not to cry.

"No…" He said. Redd Then kicked me far from the edge and detonated a bomb from his belt and made the cliff collapse to the bottom. I quickly got up and went to the edge and screamed his name.

"Redd! Redd! Redd!" I screamed. Then Yang came over and hugged me. Thats when I burrowed my face into her chest and cried. The group regrouped, gathers our lost equipment, and sat on the new ledge of the cliff.

"Damn...theres some foot soldiers coming this way." Blake said.

A man then ran in front of us and threw down two spheres that emitted smoke. He grabbed us and ran for the forest.

"Who are you and what's going on?" I asked while tugging away from him. He was wearing grey with a white mask on. It was the mask from plays the represented humor.

"No time to explain…" He said firmly. He then stopped at a tree stump and knocked at its base. A keypad was revealed and he punched in the codes. Then a click said was heard and he lifted up the stump from one side, revealing a secret ladder.

"Get in...now!" He said while motioning us to get in.

"We have no choice...way too many white fang on us…" Yang said.

"Agreed" Weiss replied. Blake simply nodded and I grumbled.

After taking us down, he lead us through what seemed to be an underground maze. When we reached the exit he climbed a set of ladders and opened the latch to the surface. We then were suddenly in a mansion.

"Who are you?" I asked. Then he took off the mask and it was Maddie.

"Don't worry you're in good hands." She said calmly.

"Why didn't you tell us it was you?" Weiss argued.

"Try finding a tree stump like that in a forest." She replied.

"Thats true…" Yang said. Then a woman came out of the shadows. I remember that she was with Torchwick and he called her "Neo".

"Why the hell is she here..." Blake said while aiming her gun at Neo.

"She is with us...Neo is also the one to recover Redd's body…" Maddie said. I then grabbed Maddie by her hoodie.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Neo..Lead them" Maddie said. Neo then bowed and lead us to a lab room. She then pointed at a large green tube with Redd in it.

"Redd!" I said while running to the tube but someone held me back.

"Don't he is resting." Charlotte said.

"Charlotte? Laura?" I said while looking at them both holding me back.

"Yeah..don't wake him...We have to let the cut heal so don't disturb him." Laura said while letting go of me.

"H-H-H-How long is he going to be in there?" I asked?

"Three more weeks…" Laura said. "I know it's a long time but I also have a message for you from Redd."

She then lead me into a meeting room and a hologram emitted from the middle of the table.

"Hello! THis is a prerecorded message I made to help you understand why I had to do the things I had to." Redd said. "First, maybe you should watch a personal background from a child to now."

15 years earlier

Redd's/ Tatsumi's POV

"The child is strong…" a unknow man said. Ten he was highlighted and gave a generic background and named him. Then the words were translated and he was Redd's father.

"Yui! Yui stay with me!" He said.

"My mother died from birth…" Redd narrated. The video skipped to when he was five.

"I was born into a military family...my father wanted only the best for me." Redd said.

"Haha! I got you father!" 11 year old Redd said while placing his knight near his father's king to perform a check. His father chuckled and moved his king to the left. Then Redd moved his knight closer.

"Checkmate!" He said. His father's expression was in shock.

"You are getting good...now a new game." Redd's father said while swiping the board away and handing him a tablet.

"There is a building with enemies in there...You have to save this guy from them without killing him and raising any alarms." He said.


	11. Announcement!

Hi guys, I am really sorry that I haven't posted a lot of content lately with any stories of mine. I recently broke apart from my friend that helped me make the stories (Smut wise). With this new year, I have decided that I will not add any Smut in any of my stories, but I'll emphasis on dating and a small mention of smut. I hope that all of you will continue to support me by either following me/the stories or giving me feedback on them. I have some ideas for stories such as A revamped RWBY story (Different plot, same character), A Star Wars the Clone Wars story, A story on a small anime called Freezing, and a Red vs. Blue story. I actually have some stories that I wrote a long time that I haven't gotten to post which includes, Current RWBY story (I will not finish it...I kinda hate how it went but I'll post it for you to read how it went) and modern version of the Assassin story.

-TheGreatAzn

P.S. If you have an idea on anything about my stories, just P.M. me...Who knows, It might be added into the story with your name in the credits!


End file.
